Rapid advances in computer and communication technologies have resulted in data networks that reach virtually every part of the planet. These technologies support unparalleled access to enormous and disparate repositories of information taking many different forms that provide a raw resource for learners who desire to educate themselves on nearly any topic. Technical improvements in system architectures will facilitate finding and validating relevant information, as well as matching the information to specific learners.